defyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa Hollen
About Alexa Hollen (aka Alex) is a fighter, trained alongside her twin brother, Marcel. They are of mixed heritage, Antionese and Blevonese, giving her and Marcel tan skin color and raven black hair. Alexa is also described as having hazel eye color. Upon their parent's deaths at the hands of a Sorcerer, Alexa was forced to disguise herself as a boy and serve in the king's army with Marcel. Disguised as a boy with short hair and bound breasts, Alexa adopts the persona of Alex, fierce fighter for the king of Antion. She has to use her quick wit and fierce sword-fighting skills to earn a spot on the elite prince's guard, while hiding her true identity from her comrades and superiors, including Prince Damian. Alexa in Defy A powerful sorcerer sneaks into the palace in the dead of night, and even Alex, who is virtually unbeatable, can't prevent him from abducting her, her fellow guard and friend Rylan, and Prince Damian, taking them through the treacherous wilds of the jungle and deep into enemy territory. Relationships * Marcel Hollen: Marcel is Alexa's twin brother. Alexa watched their father train Marcel in the ways of sword fighting until finally their father agreed to let her partake. After their parents are murdered and their village set ablaze, Marcel has Alexa cut her hair so that she can better disguise as a boy in order to avoid being forced into the king's breeding house (Orphaned girls are forced to repeatedly lay with members of the king's army in order to increase their numbers). Eventually the twins try-out for open positions in Prince Damian's personal guard. After winning the positions, they share a room. Since losing their parents, Marcel is the only person in which Alex can be herself. * Rylan: Rylan is a close friend of Alex, having met serving in the king's army. After Marcel, Rylan is the closest to Alex's skill with a sword. She enjoys sparring with him and feels drawn to his companionship and his chocolate brown eyes. On more than one occasion her eyes linger on his broad muscled body. * Prince Damian: Although Alexa dutifully serves as a member of Damian's guard, she does not respect him. Despite the fact that the two have barely shared conversation other than to give or receive orders, Alexa believes to have him pegged as a stuck-up and lazy prince. When Alex is commanded to 'stand' guard outside of the prince's bedchamber each night, she begins to see a side of the prince that she had not previously known was there and that she and Prince Damian may not be so different after all. * Captain Deron: Deron is the captain of Prince Damian's elite guard. Alexa had to fight Deron in a final test to win a place on the prince's guard. Customarily, the one who defeats the captain takes the captain's position, however Alex is young and inexperienced in the ways of a captain, despite beating Deron. Although it is common knowledge that she defeated Deron, he remains captain. Love Interests *There is a love triangle in the book between Alexa, Rylan, and Prince Damian. Category:Characters